A Flobbit Who Inherits a Magical Bean, A Quitter Critter Quad Squad, and the Right to Accept Forgiveness (Oh My!) trailer transcript
Trailer Announcer: "This season, we wish you the warmest of traditional holiday greetings. And hope you'd spend a little time with the family. And for the New Year, we'd now like to present to you, a special sneak preview at the stories in this fun little compilation. First, over the mountains of Much-Snowia, into the Raspberry Forest, through the Blue Gate, into the desolate Land of Woe, it's "VeggieTales' Lord of the Beans." Randalf (Mr. Nezzer): "The journey will be difficult." Toto (Junior Asparagus): "I've been given a gift, and I want to know what it's for." Randalf: "That's one brave Flobbit." Trailer Announcer: "With the gift of a single bean, Toto Baggypants begins an epic journey as a band of strangers unites." Randalf: "I give you - the Fellowship of the Bean. Fearless ranger, Ear-o-Corn, sharpshooting elf, Leg-o-Lamb, and gruff but lovable dwarf - Grumpy." Grumpy (Pa Grape): "Do we have parked any further away?" Trailer Announcer: "Against impossible odds, they must fight Scaryman's minions..." Toto: "Minions!?!" Randalf: "Sporks." Toto: "Sporks!?!" Trailer Announcer: "In a quest for truth and purpose." Toto: "Every gift is given for a reason. We can't choose which ones we get, only what we do with them." Trailer Announcer: "Lord of the Beans". Then, it's a unique combination of great literature..." Larry: "The Grapes of Wrath." Bob: "This'll be good." Larry: "Once upon a time, there were some very cranky grapes." Trailer Announcer: "...classic TV..." Bob: "I remember that day, that fateful trip." Larry: "It started from that tropic port, aboard our tiny ship." Trailer Announcer: "...and irresistible music!" Grapes: "There's no escape from cranky grapes, we are the Grapes of Wrath!" Trailer Announcer: "Two great stories with one great message!" Professor (Dad Asparagus): "It sure does feel forgiven when you make mistakes." Palmy: "I'm gonna start to show forgiveness from my heart." Trailer Announcer: "It's "VeggieTales' God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" And finally, as everyone clears and cleans up the town park in "LarryBoy and the Quitter Critter Quad Squad", they learn that when you finish what you start, you always come out a winner. Laugh while you learn about using your gifts, forgiveness, and not giving up with Bob, Larry and all your VeggieTales friends! And the fun doesn't stop there. Get 2 brand new songs!" Larry: "Oh, where is my hairbrush? Oh where is my hairbrush? Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where oh, where … is my hairbrush? Can I have my ball? Can you get my ball? I kicked it into the tree And my ball bounced up And my ball dropped in To the gated community" Trailer Announcer: "Bringing you the finest in holiday entertainment and the best of the New Year, with "A Flobbit Who Inherits a Magical Bean, A Quitter Critter Quad Squad, and the Right to Accept Forgiveness (Oh My!)" Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers